


Please don't go, I love you so

by waywarddreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie shows up, Other, Sombra almost dies, Sombra has a lot of issues, Talon Trio, They all secretly love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: For a split second, Sombra felt nothing as the bullet tore its way through her chest.





	Please don't go, I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first story here, and I'm a little proud of it, even if it turned out completely different than I expected.  
> Talk to me at my tumblr: beauty-of-sins.

For a split second, Sombra felt nothing as the bullet tore its way through her chest.  There was an absence of sound and she felt numb as if her entire body had fallen asleep. Then, everything came down at once. Her chest aching, burning wildly like someone had just delivered a swift kick to her heart as hot blood flowed from the wound, staining her cloak. The hacker crumbling to the ground harshly, her hand placed weakly over the open wound. She could barely make out a distance roar of anger, followed by a loud shot, and the sniper fell where he stood.

 

Sombra heard the familiar clicking of heels, and felt a gentle hand rolling her over on her back, and she gazed up into golden eyes.

 

“Stay with me, _chéri._ ” Widow whispered, gently tapping Sombra’s chin, in an effort to get her to stay awake.  Her normally cold eyes, now simmering with something that resembled fear, as she felt Sombra’s body shake against her.

 

Black spots appeared in Sombra’s vision as her body began to shut down. Every breath that the hacker tried to ease out of her throat felt like her last, the pain blossoming every time she tried to take in oxygen. As if it were punishment for trying to stay alive. Sombra struggled to stay awake, as hands undid her jacket, warm hands pressing down hard on the wound.  

 

“I knew you cared,” Sombra whispered lifting up her other hand to boop Widow’s nose, a laugh bubbling up in the back of her throat, as the women became a blurry blob before her. Widowmaker watched as a tear fell down the hacker’s face and she leaned down to gently kiss it away.

 

“Reaper.” Widowmaker said into the comm, looking at the rapid flow of blood pooling around her hand, her vision being overtaken by a bloody bed and a different bloody chest. The sniper shook her head rapidly, pushing it to the back of her mind. “You’re going to have to take her.”  It was only a few seconds until Reaper came, all bloodied and bruised from the fight. A growl emitted from his mask at the sight. The hacker laid in Widow’s arm, cradled against the sniper, eyes glazed over and her face taking a dangerously pale shade.

 

Reaper gently picked up Sombra in his arms with no effort. He never noticed how light she was, until this moment. “Stupid girl,” he muttered, drawing a pained laugh from Sombra before they were both swept up in a swirl of shadows, leaving Widowmaker staring at the blood-stained roof.

-

The workers were startled as Reaper appeared in the dropship, Sombra held limply in his arms, barely clinging to consciousness.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!” he roared, “GET MOVING!”

The pilot pulled off hurriedly to avoid any more of Reaper’s ire. The two doctors required to join them, teetered anxiously as they watched Reaper place Sombra gently on the ground, lingering a little longer than necessary.

 

“Hurry up,” Reaper growled, gesturing them forward.  “If she dies, then you die too.”

 

_-_

_She probably wouldn’t go to heaven, Sombra figured. No. She had killed, lied, cheated  far too much for that. Sombra was awake-sort of. All around her was darkness, surprisingly she wasn’t scared. It was a comforting one, like she was lying in the middle of a fluffy bed. The urge to sleep was strong but there were some muffled sounds in the distance keeping her awake. A strange combination of beeping, yelling, and a strange hum that she didn’t care to try to decipher._

_Sombra wanted to yell at the voices, they were disturbing her peace  but found she couldn’t move her mouth. It was better to just let her go and-_

_“DO SOMETHING!”_

_A man’s voice rang throughout the darkness, and she heard the beeping sound get a little bit louder and the need to sleep became so strong, it almost forced her eyes closed._

 

_-_

 

“No, I won’t lose another one.”

“Sir, it’s too late-”

“Keep trying!”

-

_God, it was so annoying. She just wanted to sleep. Sombra curled in, on herself away from the racket, as it got louder and louder forcing her eyes open again._

_The hacker vision was suddenly overtaken by a light glow, pushing back the soft darkness._

“Her heart’s beating again.”

“What’s her blood type?”

“Hurry up-”

The pain-the pain was too much. She wanted to go back, she wanted to sleep. It was hard to breathe, a wheeze easing its way out of her throat, even with the oxygen mask currently plastered over her mouth. Sombra's eyes fluttered open, seeing doctors hover over her, hands soaked to the wrist in blood-her blood.

“No,” she whispered, throat aching.  “Let me go,” Her eyes shifted to the figure in the background and even behind the mask she knew they locked eyes.

“I guess I won’t bother you anymore, huh?” The figure stilled at the statement, turning his head to the side as if he were just slapped.  Then, something twisted in her chest, and she let out a scream, as a fresh wave of pain hit her. Her vision faded out, replacing itself with the darkness again.

 

_-_

 

_She’s so tired._

_-_

 

Widowmaker stared up at the hacker, listening to the beeps of the machine that was currently keeping the hacker alive. Her gaze sliding over to Reaper on the other side of the bed, a small scoff escaping from her lips. The big softie. She couldn’t believe how effortlessly Sombra put herself in the way of the bullet with no thought for herself.  She could still remember every second. Her carelessness, not noticing Sombra’s warning about the sniper until it was too late. The marks on her back stung at the memory. Sombra had grabbed her roughly, the hacker's sharp nails digging into her skin, and threw her out the way taking the shot that was meant for her.  Widowmaker looked back up at the hacker, eyebrows furrowed at the amount of emotions that were bubbling up. It seemed Amélie was still there.

  
  


Sombra woke up to the smell of faint iron and heavy antiseptic.  Her eyes blinking heavily, taking in the white room of Talon’s clinic. There was a fluttering feeling in her chest, like their were butterflies in her wounds, the familiar sensation of nanobots. The hacker felt something warm on her side, eyes widening at the sight. Widowmaker was sitting in a chair pulled up close to the cot, her arms crossed, face resting gently on her stomach. She weakly turned her head to the other side.  Reaper sat next to her, his gloved hand  holding her own. His own chair pulled up right next to the bed. His head was slumped forward, and slight snoring slipped from behind his mask.  It still amazed her that they were capable of looking so human.  

“Don’t do that again.” the sniper said as her eyes opened,  yellow eyes drilling into Sombra’s own, “Your heart stopped twice, once on the way here, and once in the operating room.”

 

Sombra chuckled, the laugh shaking her wounds, her breath hitching at the pain. “You can't get rid of me that easily.”

Widowmaker hummed, closing her eyes once more.  Sombra closed her eyes again, the feeling of Widow’s hair on her stomach making her feel relaxed, and she tightened her grip on Reaper’s hand. A whisper, barely audible, floated its way to Sombra’s ears before she fell back asleep,.

“ _Merci._ ”


End file.
